galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Califerm
Califerm The name of a highly illegal drug. It is among the most complex biochemical compounds known to science. It was originally found and isolated from the Bio Toxin of the Nightmare Nettle Bush native to the Planet Green Hell. The raw toxin causes any being with a biochemical neuro system to experience pure emotions of fear and horror. (Part of the compound simulates the same biochemical trigger compounds that create the fear emotion. It also increases temporary the Psionic abilities of sentient beings and is believed the reason for the "Sense of Danger" all true Greenies possess as it raises the sensitivity of all senses to the maximum. A biochemist of Cali Pharmaceuticals Inc. Isolated the poison and refined it and accidently exposed himself to the refined substance, and gained for a short time Psionic abilities of tremendous power. That unnamed scientist did not survive this ordeal. A Saresii Pharmaceutical Company specializing in Psionic Drugs signaled interest and developed a series of specialized drugs to treat various psionic based illnesses under the strict supervision of a physician and in controlled settings. The drugs became known as Cali pharm products. How and when the drug was first used improperly is not known but the drugs became famous for raising ones consciousness and awareness. Since there was demand and the illegal supply of the drug was very limited, a team of crime syndicate thugs obtained several Nightmare Nettle Bushes from Green Hell ( They abducted the wife of a Scientist and made him get the plant for them) and started to cultivate the plant in secret facilities elsewhere (The famous case of Commodore Wilson running a Califerm farm right on Planet Green Eden and under the noses of the United Stars Navy was a prime example) It is almost impossible to synthesize the biochemical compound the Nettle Bush produces. Only Bayer-Pharma managed to make a similar synthetic drug and is guarding the secret and the distribution of these drugs is highly regulated. The illegal produced drug is called Califerm, probably to differentiate it from the genuine product. The illegal drug quality varies greatly and the Nettle Bushes not growing on Green Hell produce a far less potent compound. Califerm in its original powder form is so fine; it can be absorbed through the skin. Only minimal doses are enough to have effect and make a person addicted. Since one of the chemical trigger functions of the drug affects the desire and addiction conditions in the brains of many sentient species. The drug raises the HPI (temporarily) and gives Psionic abilities to those who normally have none (usually Telepathy) and increases the abilities of Psi talents tremendously. It increases the sensibility of nerve endings and makes such activities as extreme sports and sex into a whole new and intense experience. Califerm even in small doses is almost always fatal for Kermac and Saresii and it is said, it is the only poison lethal to Narth. The drug is highly addictive and illegal everywhere in the Union. Some communities, especially Fringe worlds place the death penalty on Califerm Dealers. The Drug is also illegal on all Galactic Council Worlds and prohibited by the Shiss. Califerm is poisonous to Nul and can kill them but does not create Psionic Talents for them. (Not even real Calipharm products managed to raise the HPI of a Nul). Califerm dealing, unlicensed producing became illegal in the Nul Empire after 5018. The drug is also known as: God Dust, Mind Blower, and Gallow Ticket The underground Value of a vial of 1 gram Califerm is about 500 Credits Category:C Category:Galactic Bazar Category:Edited by Renaud